Phase 1 trials with HA22, a new more active form of BL22 have been initiated in HCL and acute lymphoblastic leukemia. A phase 2 trial with immunotoxin BL22 that targets CD22 on Hairy Cell Leukemia has been completed. 32 patients have been treated and about half of these patients have under gone complete remissions. A phase 1 trial with HA22 in pediatric acute lymphocytec leukemia is open in collaboration with Dr. Alan Wayne, P.O.B. Two phase 1 trials with immunotoxin SS1P given by continuous infusion or Q.O.D. x 3 for mesothelioma, pancreatic cancer and ovarian cancer have been completed. Several minor responses were observed. A phase 2 trial combining SS1P with chemotherapy has opened recently. Phase 1 trials in CLL and CTCL with immunotoxin LMB 2 targeting CD25 are open. A phase 1 trial treating brain tumors with immunotoxin MRI- 1FvPE38 has just opened at Duke in collaboration with Darrel Bigner. A Phase 1 trial treating patients with mesothelioma with monoclonal antibody (MORAB-009) has been completed.